Le premier cadeau d'anniversaire de Gaara
by Karasu999
Summary: (Traduction d'une fiction de InoShikaChou) Kankuro essaie de trouver un cadeau pour Gaara.


Note de Karasu999 : Cette fiction n'est pas de moi, mais de InoShikaChou.

Disclaimer : Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient.

**Le premier cadeau d'anniversaire de Gaara**

« Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils t'envoient en mission maintenant ? J'ai encore besoin de toi pour trouver un cadeau à Gaara. »

« Je ne peux pas y faire grand-chose, Kankuro. » Soupira Temari. « Tu sais bien qu'ils se fichent pas mal des anniversaires. » Elle commença à emballer ses affaires. « Et c'était ton idée, après tout. Si tu tenais tant à faire ça, tu aurais dû t'y prendre plus tôt. Est-ce que tu en as au moins parlé à Gaara ? »

« Non, ce sera une surprise. »

Temari poussa un nouveau soupir.

« Ce n'est pas non plus la mort. Je veux juste lui offrir quelque chose pour son anniversaire. Il ne va pas en faire une maladie, non ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que Gaara n'appréciera pas qu'on lui rappelle la date de son anniversaire. On aurait probablement dû lui demander avant. » Voyant le regard de son frère s'assombrir, elle ajouta, « Eh, on peut toujours essayer. On verra bien comment ça se passera. Mais je ne serai pas de retour à temps, donc je lui donnerai mon cadeau plus tard. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui offrir ? »

« Je pars pour le village de Konoha. Je lui ramènerai quelque chose de là-bas. »

« Voilà qui m'aide beaucoup. »

Temari roula des yeux. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'avais qu'à pas attendre le dernier moment pour penser à ça. Son anniversaire est cette semaine. »

Kankuro ne put que lui donner raison. « Bon, je trouverai bien quelque chose. »

Sa sœur lui sourit. « Ouais, et si je te retrouve mort à mon retour, je pourrai en conclure que tout ça aura été un pure désastre et je garderai mon cadeau pour moi. »

« Uh huh. Dis bonjour de ma part à l'autre feignasse, d'accord ? » Il évita de justesse le gros livre que Temari lui balança avant de quitter la pièce.

* * *

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il aime. » Marmonna Kankuro. « Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il le sache lui-même. » Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il faisait une grosse erreur. Comment son frère allait-il interpréter l'attention ?

Gaara avait beaucoup changé depuis leur retour de Konoha, et après qu'il lui ait parlé de son envie de se rapprocher des villageois, Kankuro avait espéré qu'il serait également ouvert à l'idée de se rapprocher de sa famille. Il avait réellement envie que Gaara le considère enfin comme un grand frère. Et fêter son anniversaire lui semblait être un bon départ. Mais Temari avait raison. Il ne s'était pas laissé suffisamment de temps pour y songer, et à présent, elle n'était plus là pour l'aider à se décider. Et s'il choisissait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Gaara ? Ou pire, qui lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs ?

Gaara n'avait pas besoin d'arme. Un livre peut-être ? Non. En temps que rejetons de l'ancien Kazekage, ils avaient accès à la bibliothèque du manoir. Kankuro était à court d'idées. Gaara consacrait la plupart de son temps libre à s'entraîner ou à travailler son contrôle sur Shukaku. Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

Il décida d'aller travailler un peu sur ses pantins. Elles avaient besoin d'être un peu arrangées suite à sa dernière mission, et Kankuro réfléchissait toujours plus clairement lorsqu'il avait les mains occupées. Il ramassa un morceau de bois. Il lui fallait réajuster le bras en… Non, cette pièce ne conviendrait pas. Il la contempla un instant. Mais peut-être que…

* * *

Le jour fatidique, Kankuro trouva son frère dans la bibliothèque personnelle de leur père. Il lisait un vieux livre, installé derrière le bureau. « Hey, Gaara. » Dit-il en déposant son cadeau devant lui. « Joyeux anniversaire. »

Son petit frère referma son livre et le posa à côté de lui. Il contempla le paquet un instant, puis leva la tête vers Kankuro. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le marionnettiste se sentit un peu penaud. « Heu… Eh bien… » Il aurait sincèrement voulu que Temari soit avec lui en ce moment. « C'est ton anniversaire. Normalement, on les célèbre en offrant des cadeaux. Je ne t'ai pas préparé de fête surprise ou de gâteau. Mais je me suis dit que je pouvais bien t'offrir quelque chose. Tu n'en as jamais fêté avec Yash… Enfin, avant ? »

Gaara ferma les yeux pendant un moment. « Non. Quand j'étais petit, on me donnait tous les jouets que je voulais, mais personne n'a jamais célébré le jour de ma naissance. »

_Peut-être était-ce effectivement une mauvaise idée._ Kankuro regarda le paquet, avant de se retourner vers son frère. « Eh bien, je trouve que c'est dommage. Ton anniversaire mérite d'être célébré. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je suis content que tu sois là. » Il vit Gaara cligner des yeux. « Ecoute, ouvre-le, c'est tout. Temari t'apportera le sien quand elle rentrera. Si tu n'apprécies pas l'idée de recevoir des cadeaux, on pourra toujours faire autre chose l'année prochaine, et si tu n'aimes vraiment pas ça, on se contentera de l'oublier si ça t'arrange. »

Gaara hocha la tête. Il se redressa, ramassa la boîte posé sur le bureau, la contempla encore un moment et releva de nouveau la tête vers Kankuro. Celui-ci fut incapable de déchiffrer son expression. Gaara sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais resta silencieux. Puis il se décida enfin à défaire le papier, lentement et précautionneusement. Il fit la même chose avec la petite boîte qui y était dissimulée.

Kankuro le regarda faire avec nervosité, réprimant son envie de déchirer le paquet à sa place. Finalement, Gaara en sortit une petite statuette en bois. Il l'examina un moment et réalisa qu'elle lui ressemblait énormément, jusqu'à la marque qui ornait son front.

Kankuro devina aisément que quelques explications supplémentaires ne seraient pas un luxe. « Une fois Kazekage, ils tailleront une gigantesque statue à ton effigie dans la salle du conseil. Pas tout de suite. Mais plus tard. J'ai entendu dire que ça se faisait au court de la première année, normalement. »

Gaara continuait d'inspecter la statuette, la retournant dans tous les sens. « Les détails son incroyables. »

Kankuro eut un rire embarrassé. « Je sais bien que ce n'est rien de plus qu'un presse-papier personnalisé. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver de cadeau digne de ce nom. Alors j'ai fait ça parce que je voulais que tu saches que je crois en toi. Et en ton rêve de devenir Kazekage. » Gaara reposa les yeux sur lui. « Tu as déjà beaucoup avancé. Et je veux aussi que tu saches que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'aider. »

Les yeux de Gaara passèrent de son frère à la statuette qu'il serrait fermement entre ses doigts. Kankuro attendit pendant un moment qui lui parut une éternité, puis Gaara se décida enfin à parler. « Je… Merci. »

Kankuro lui sourit. « Hey, peut-être qu'ils me laisseront aider à tailler la véritable statue, quand ça arrivera. »

Gaara hocha la tête, les yeux rivés sur la statuette. « Je vais la garder dans ma chambre, comme ça je n'oublierai jamais… » Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de son frère. Les coins de sa bouche étaient légèrement relevés.

Cette image resta imprimée dans l'esprit de Kankuro bien après que son cadet ait quitté la pièce. Il sourit. « Bon, comment je vais m'en sortir pour surpasser ça l'année prochaine ? »


End file.
